5 4 3 2
by The owl in the rocket
Summary: Traducción de abracadabra93. One-shot. Dos silencios incómodos, una discusión sobre matemáticas y un fuerte ronquido.


**5 4 3 2 1**

Carly Shay abrió la nevera y cogió la botella de Peppi Cola que había dejado en el estante superior. Para su sorpresa, sus dedos apenas agarraron el aire.

"¡Sam!", gritó a su amiga en el sofá, "¿Sabes lo que le pasó a mi Peppi Cola? Lo dejé aquí en el estante de arriba... ¿qué te escondes detrás de la espalda?"

Su amiga de cabello rubio le sonrió maliciosamente. "Uh ... ¿un vagabundo?"

"Uh huh, y por vagabundo Qué significa que mi Peppi Cola?"

"Tal vez".

"¡Sam! ¡Dejé una nota diciendo que nadie lo toque! Ese fue el último!" Antes de que Sam pudiera llegar a un regreso inteligente, la puerta de la Shay se abrió y entró un muchacho con el pelo castaño y ojos marrones con una camisa que decía: 'Jamón Especial.

"Hola mi amiga… y Sam", dijo Freddie.

"Estoy ocupada", advirtió Sam.

En lugar de discutir con ella, Freddie solo rodó los ojos. Ni Sam ni Freddie vieron la sonrisa cómplice de Carly cuando regresaba a la sala con una botella de agua.

"Vamos. Levántate".

"Bien" dijo Sam y de mala gana se bajó del sofá y siguió a sus dos amigos.

30 minutos más tarde...

"Y estamos en 5, 4, 3, 2 ..."

"Así que recuerde ..." Carly dijo que el show estaba terminando.

"Come frutas verdes...", dijo Sam.

"Y usa el hilo dental un puercoespín..."

"¡Adiós!"

"Gracias", Carly sonrió dulcemente. "Estoy tan cansada. No me he tomado mi Peppi Cola antes del show." Miró a Sam, quien le devolvió la sonrisa dulcemente. "Creo que voy a dormir. Ustedes pueden quedarse aquí, si quieren."

" ", dijo Sam.

"Buenos noches Carlotta", dijo Freddie.

Carly dejó el estudio y Freddie estaban a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando se enteró de algo que estaba en algún lugar entre un gemido y un suspiro que viene detrás de él.

"¿Qué tienes?" le preguntó.

"Ya he tenido que caminar todo el camino hasta aquí y luego por las escaleras y ahora estoy espera que hacerlo todo otra vez a la inversa?", dijo Sam.

Freddie se rió entre dientes ante la renuencia de su amigo a proponer ningún esfuerzo físico. "Vas a tener que hacerlo en algún momento."

"No, sólo voy a dormir esta noche en un sofá de Carly. El problema son esas estúpidas escaleras. " Ella miró en la dirección de la escalera con resentimiento. "Creo que voy a relajarme aquí por un tiempo y bajar después."

"M'kay. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?" Freddie dijo antes de darse cuenta lo que estaba preguntando. Sam enarcó las cejas, sorprendida por la oferta inesperada. "Um... ya sabes... sólo para que no te sientas sola aquí todo."

"Eh... sí, claro" admitió Sam, aún más sorprendente. "¿Por qué no?".

"O kay... entonces", dijo Freddie como él se sentó en la silla del bolso de haba a su lado. Se sentaron en un incómodo silencio antes de que Sam finalmente hablara.

"Entonces, ¿qué tienes contra el número uno?" le preguntó de repente, en un intento de aliviar la incomodidad en la sala.

"Huh?"

"El número uno. Al principio de cada emisión web se dice 'en 5, 4, 3, 2, y luego vas y lo dejas fuera. Quiero saber porqué."

"Bueno, si lo dijera, la gente lo escucharía cuando inicia el show.

"Bueno, ¿por qué no dices 5 4 3 2 1 y enciendes la cámara?

"No sé. ¿Por qué te importa de todos modos?"

"Bueno, ¿alguna vez consideraste que tal vez el número tiene sentimientos? Tal vez no le gusta quedarse todo el tiempo sin ser mencionado. O tal vez se preocupan por el número uno y que son demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo. "

"Es un número!"

"¿Y cómo sabes los números no tienen sentimientos? ¿Alguna vez has sido un número?"

"Estás loca, Puckett."

"Lo que sea." Hubo otro silencio incómodo que se prolongó durante unos minutos antes de que Sam hablara de nuevo.

"Bueno, entonces ¿cómo es que cuando llegas a la parte donde el número uno debe ser y punto, que siempre apuntan a mí, no Carly?"

"Qué? Pfffttt... pfffttt ... Yo-Yo no."

"Fredlumps?"

"¿Sí?"

"Sabes que eres un mentiroso terrible, ¿verdad?"

"Hey, yo no lo soy. Y yo no apuntan a que todo el tiempo! Señalo a Carly ... a veces con la misma frecuencia. Simplemente creo que te estoy señalando a ti debido a... ¡el ángulo! Sí, debe haber algo que ver con el ángulo que tu estás de pie en el, porque sé con certeza que yo no hago eso. ¿Y por qué seguir hablando de esto? ¿Por qué te importa si no me dicen que el número uno ? ¿Es realmente tan importante ", se detuvo a media frase al mirar más para encontrar Sam se había dormido en algún momento, mientras él hablaba .No podía dejar de sonreír un poco a lo inocente que ella tenía cuando dormía. Por supuesto, él sabía que si la despertaba, tendría que contestar con una de sus incoherencias.

Él la recogió en sus brazos. Ella era sorprendentemente ligera para alguien que comió mucho, por lo que no era demasiado difícil para él para llevar a su piso de abajo. Sus brazos, que se había vuelto mucho más fuertes últimamente, ni siquiera se agitó mucho, por lo que Sam no se dio cuenta que estaba siendo transportada.

Se levantó la planta baja, con cuidado se acostó en el sofá de Shay, y la cubrió con la colcha que había mentido en una de las sillas. Él le acarició la cabellera dorada salvaje con afecto y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a su propio apartamento. Antes de irse, tomó una última mirada a la forma de dormir de Sam en la sala oscura.

"Buenas noches Sam" susurró. "Tú siempre serás mi número uno."

_1, 2 3 4 I love you. PlainWhite T´s_

Me encanta cunado Freddie tartamudea. Se nota su lado_ geek_ que lo vuelve especial (:No me gustan las comillas.


End file.
